This Could Be Fun
by xPrettyPuppyx
Summary: Who knew falling asleep in a library could lead to such things.


_**Okay I know I should be doing my other story right now but I'm bored. Sue me. Actually no don't that wouldn't be fun. Anyway I'm still writing my other story so bear with me : )**_

_**xx**_

"Hermione wake up, it's past curfew," Harry whispered as he gently shook my shoulder.

"Hmm ..." I murmured as I woke, before looking down and seeing the time, "Merlin's beard! Harry, you and Ron get back to the common room quickly. If you're spotted out after hours again Snape will have you in detention for the rest of the year. I'll be with you as soon as I put these books away."

"Okay, just don't fall asleep again. C'mon Ron."

I quickly levitated the books on my table back to their shelves and picked up my bag. I was falling asleep in the library far too often recently.

I hurried along the corridors back to Gryffindor common room keeping my eyes peeled for Filch when I was grabbed by the arm and pulled sideways into a darkened room.

My heart jumped a beat. My initial thought was that I'd been caught by Filch. As I gathered my wits I managed to whisper "lumos" and the tip of my wand lit up to reveal my whereabouts was in fact a broom cupboard.

My heart skipped another beat as I realised my captor was not Filch but Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy wha- ," I was cut off by his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, Filch is just out there." Malfoy whispered, removing his hand from my mouth.

"Oh, well thanks I guess," I whispered back.

"Will you please turn that light off?"

"Nox," I muttered.

We fell silent as we listened for Filch's footsteps to get further away but it sounded like he was pacing the corridor. It was starting to look like we'd be there a while.

I muttered an imperturbable charm on the door to allow us to talk without being heard by filch.

I noticed that I was extremely close to Malfoy so tried to move away slightly but the broom cupboard was really small and I ended up brushing close against him.

Malfoy groaned.

"Sorry, there's not much room in here," I mumbled. There were brooms digging into my back forcing me to lean forwards slightly. I put my hand against the wall next to Malfoy to steady myself.

"Why don't we switch places?" Malfoy put his hands on my hips and turned me round so my back was against the wall. His touch sent shivers up my spine. Wait what? This was Malfoy! No way did I have feelings for him! He put his hands on the wall either side of my head to support his weight so we were as far apart as was possible in that tiny space. For some reason it upset me that he wanted to be far away from me.

After a few more minutes my legs began to get restless and I started to shuffle. My movements made our lower bodies brush against each other and Malfoy groaned again, but this time the groan sounded different.

"Granger will you please hold still you're making this quite difficult."

"Why?" I asked but realised that was a bad idea when Malfoy pressed his lower body against mine to reveal a large bulge in his trousers.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Yes oh, now please hold still."

I tried to keep perfectly still but after a few more minutes my legs were starting to ache again and I moved once more.

This time Malfoy couldn't help himself, he pressed his body against mine and started to grind against me. He quickly realised what he was doing and moved back as far as he could.

"Sorry," Malfoy mumbled. I felt that the bulge was bigger this time and I couldn't resist. Something about our situation made me less like myself.

"What for?" I whispered as I pulled him towards me and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

At first Malfoy pulled away but I could feel he was losing control of himself. He pressed himself up against me and began to kiss me fiercely. As we kissed our hands started to wander and explore. I felt myself reaching to touch his hair, run my hands along his back and over his bum and I felt his hands do the same to me.

His hands slipped underneath my shirt and I gasped but this only pushed him on. I began to reciprocate his movements, running my hands underneath his shirt and tracing his muscular physique with my fingertips. I felt him shudder and I knew I must've been doing something right.

Malfoy began to lift my shirt above my head and I helped him pull it off. I reached to pull his shirt off and once it was discarded I continued to trace his back and stomach.

His mouth started to explore my body, slowly moving down my neck and towards my shoulders, leaving a trail of light kisses as he went.

As his mouth sent wonderful shivers down my spine my hands made their way to his trousers and slid underneath the fabric to squeeze his bum. I heard him let out a gasp as I did so and his head moved towards my chest.

I began to groan and pressed my hips harder against his, beginning to grind our hips together a little. It was at this moment that the door creaked open.

It happened quietly so we didn't notice at first, but we soon noticed there was someone else in that small cupboard when a familiar voice mumbled, "Hermione?"

The voice sounded confused and slightly hurt. It took me a few moments to realise it was Harry.

I jumped away from Malfoy and rummaged for my shirt in the dark room. Draco just stood still.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to get out.

"You've been gone for ages, we were getting worried. Hermione what's going on here?" Harry continued just as quiet as before.

"Erm ..." I mumbled looking back at Malfoy. What was going on here? One minute I was on my way back to the common room and the next I was in the arms of Draco Malfoy. But the most confusing part was that I was actually enjoying the latter.

"Hermione?" Harry pushed me.

"I don't know!" I half screamed, half whispered. After all I didn't want to be caught by Filch. I finally managed to get my shirt back on, pushed past Harry and ran back to my room.

When I got back to my room I collapsed onto my bed and began to cry. What had I done? Did Malfoy actually like me? If he did, did I like him in return or was I just getting caught up in the moment? And what about Harry? I knew he didn't have feelings for me but I was hurting him by being with his sworn enemy. What had I done?

I was going through everything that had happened in my head when there was a knock at the door. I groaned.

"Harry I don't want to talk right now," I moaned but the door opened anyway.

However the head which peered round the door was not dark but silvery blonde.

"Malfoy?"

"Please call me Draco," he murmured as he came into the room. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up and looking into his striking grey eyes.

"I was worried about you after you ran off like that. I hope I didn't upset you," Draco asked taking hold of my hand.

"No of course not. It was just the situation. I've upset Harry and that certainly was never my intention."

"Why? I thought he was dating the youngest weasel?"

"Draco please," I scowled at him, "And yes he is but you two are enemies and seeing his best friend in that situation with you has hurt him."

"I'm not entirely sure why it's any of his business if I'm honest."

"Well it's not really but I still don't want to hurt him. Anyway I think it's too late for that. He's probably not talking to me now," I mumbled as a tear made its way down my face.

"Hey now," Draco soothed as he brushed the tear from my face, "Don't cry."

I was shocked at how comforting Draco was being and my estimations of him grew.

I looked up into his eyes and moved towards him. Our lips met in a gentle but passionate kiss. After a few seconds it began to get more heated and I grabbed Draco and pulled him further onto my bed. I dragged him on top of me and we collapsed onto the bed.

I woke the next morning to a cool breeze across my back which caused me to shiver. I groaned. Someone must've left the window open. I pushed myself up to go and close the window but I noticed as soon as I did so that I was completely naked.

I looked down and saw a pale body below me and a mass of platinum blonde hair on my pillow. I gasped as memories of the night before came flooding back to me. I'd slept with Draco Malfoy! Shit.

I reached for my wand and muttered a few charms to ensure I wasn't pregnant and breathed a sigh of relief when I found I wasn't. I looked around and noticed there was no one else in the dorm. We must've locked them out last night. That means they would immediately know what I was doing when I walk out with Draco. Double shit.

"Draco," I whispered shaking his shoulder.

"Mmm ... five more minutes," Draco mumbled.

"Draco," I spoke more fiercely.

"Eurgh, what?" He began to stir.

"Wake up."

"Hermione?" He sounded confused.

"Yes, wake up."

"Wait a second ... Hermione? Did we ...?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes."

His eyes bolted open.

"Did we use protection?"

"No, but I'm not pregnant."

Draco collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far," he spoke up to me.

"I think I should be the one apologizing. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"In that case there is no need to apologize."

"Hold on, I'm confused."

"I mean you don't need to be sorry. Hermione I've had feelings for you for a long time."

I couldn't say a word. What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't say the same to him because I didn't know whether or not I had feelings for him. I mean I must feel something but quite what that something was I didn't know for sure.

"Draco I don't know what to say."

"Say you feel the same."

"But I don't know that I do. At least not yet."

"Then say you'll give us a try? No one has to know yet. We can keep it between us."

I could almost see Draco's heart racing.

"Well I guess. But we need to keep it quiet. At least until I can talk to Harry and Ron," I pleaded with him with my eyes.

Draco pounced on me, kissing me fiercely and flipping us round so I was underneath him.

"Draco!" I smiled against his lips.

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"We have to go to class!"

"We can always be late," Draco continued to kiss my neck.

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy but do you even know me at all?"

"Yeah you're right. Goody two shoes Miss Granger would never be late for class. Or sleep with someone on the first date." Draco smiled up at me and I scowled.

"It was hardly a date but that's not the point. We have to go! The rest of my dorm are in the common room and they'll be getting annoyed with me."

"Do you really want them knowing you're here with me?"

"Well no but what else can I do?"

"Hmm ..." Draco started to think but quickly got bored and started to kiss my neck again. I chuckled at him

Then a thought hit me. I jumped up, almost knocking Draco off the bed, and ran to my trunk. I opened it and started to rummage through to the bottom. Eventually my fingers brushed the smooth material of Harry's invisibility cloak. He'd leant it to me last week when I was studying late in the library and I'd forgotten to return it. I pulled it out and showed it to Draco.

"And how is that cloak relevant to anything?"

"It's Harry's invisibility cloak. It means we can leave without the torture of the walk of shame," I grinned at him.

"'The walk of shame'?" Draco chuckled.

"Yeah. Everyone out there knows I'm in here. If we both leave it'll be obvious what we've been up to. If we leave under this no one will have a clue," I smiled wider.

Draco chuckled at me as I ran off to get dressed for class.

When I returned I shared a quick kiss with Draco before we left the dorm under the cloak. We walked straight past my confused roommates and did our best not to burst out laughing.

As we walked along the corridor, hand in hand under the invisibility cloak I thought to myself, 'this could be fun'.

_**Well hope you liked it : )**_

_**Let me know what you think and please read my other stories if you enjoyed this one **_

_**xx**_


End file.
